Dream ?
by Hihihihohoho
Summary: Naruto pemuda desa yang mencoba memulai kehidupan barunya dengan cara pergi ke kota, dan tanpa ia sadari kehidupan yang selama ini ia tidak bayangkan sedang menunggu disana...pengalaman baru,teman baru,dan masalah yang baru


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dream?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship,Romance**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

"Naruto apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Tanya Jiraiya entah keberapa kalinya kepada Naruto

"tentu saja kek aku yakin, lagipula kalau aku tidak yakin kenapa aku bisa ada disini bersama kalian dengan membawa tas sebesar ini" jawab Naruto serius dengan sedikit bercanda kepada kakeknya

"Sudahlah Jiraiya ikhlaskan saja Naruto untuk pergi, lagipula apa kau tidak tega melihat cucumu menderita karena harus tinggal di desa dan berharap masa depan yang tidak pasti " nimbrung paman tazuna yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jiraiya untuk melepas cucunya untuk pergi ke kota

Jiraiya yang mendengar saran dari temannya tadi hanya diam lalu menunduk saja seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu

Sementara Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecut ketika melihat ekspresi dari kakeknya tersebut, Naruto sebenarnya tidak tega bila harus pergi jauh dari kakek dan neneknya karena dari kecil sampai besar yang merawat dirinya adalah keduanya, tapi menurutnya apa boleh buat ini juga ia lakukan demi kepentingan kakek dan neneknya

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Jiraiya ! Buka matamu dan lihatlah bocah nakal yang suka mencuri hasil kebunku dulu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria gagah hahahaha" teriak paman bee kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan

"hahahaha, kau benar bee dia sudah tumbuh besar yah meskipun hanya sedikit" lanjut tazuna dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya seolah olah seperti sedang mengukur sesuatu, dan berkat tingkah konyolnya itu berhasil membuat suasana sedikit cair

"Aku percaya kalau kak Naruto pasti bisa sukses disana" tegas Inari yg menunjukan bahwa ia jelas-jelas mendukung Naruto yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri untuk pergi ke kota

Naruto yang mendengar semua perkataan tadi merasa senang sekaligus sedih, senang karena mendapat dukungan dari orang terdekatnya, dan juga diasaat yang sama merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan orang-orang selama ini selalu berada didekatnya

"Naruto bisnya sudah sampai sebaiknya kau segera bergegas masuk kedalam, dan juga apa kau sudah menghubungi Kakashi kalau kau akan berangkat sore ini ?" Tanya ayame yang merupakan salah satu teman masa kecil Naruto yang ikut mengantar, sebenarnya ada satu lagi tapi karena suatu hal orang itu tidak bisa mengantarnya kali ini. Padahal ia sangat berharap untuk berbincang terakhir kalinya dengan orang itu sebelum ia pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama

"Naruto..."

"Iya kenapa ayame" tanya Naruto yang namanya kembali dipanggil lagi oleh ayame

"Jangan lupakan kami semua terutama sahabatmu yang bodoh itu "lanjut ayame dengan senyuman lembut

"Hmmm, tentu saja" balas Naruto dengan senyuman lembut juga

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau dia sudah tumbuh besar" cengir paman bee saat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini

"Semuanya terima kasih karena sudah mengantar sampai disini, kalau begitu aku pamit"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada orang-orang yg sudah mengantarnya sekarang giliran Naruto untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kakeknya Jiraiya

"Kakek , aku pergi dulu percayalah padaku bahwa cucumu yang bodoh ini akan sukses di kota" ucap Naruto kepada kakeknya dengan cengiran khasnya, setidaknya ia berharap dengan ucapan saat ini bisa membuat perasaan kakeknya menjadi lebih baik

.

.

.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kakeknya Naruto kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat lalu dengan langkah berat melewati kakeknya menuju pintu masuk bis karena posisi kakeknya dengan bis berada pada arah yang berlawanan

Apa yang kulakukan ini tepat

Kek setidaknya beritahu aku atau ucapakan sesuatu

Naruto hanya menunduk dan membatin tapi sesaat kemudian suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga

"Naruto..."

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian menghentikan langkahnya

.

.

.

"JANGAN KEMBALI KEDESA SEBELUM KAU SUKSES DISANA!!"

Naruto yang mendengar kakeknya bicara seperti itu seperti merasa mendapat hadiah jackpot karena mengetahui bahwa kakeknya mendukungnya saat ini

"YOSHH, tentu saja" jawab Naruto kemudian berlari kedalam bis karena sebentar lagi bisnya akan berangkat

Andai saja jika Naruto menyempatkan waktu untuk berbalik sebentar saja ketika kakeknya berteriak tadi Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya untuk pergi ke kota saat melihat keadaan dari kakeknya saat itu

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didalam bis Naruto mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok dekat dengan jendela

Kring

Kring

Kring

Belum sempat Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di bis ia mendengar sesuatu berbunyi samar-samar seperti suara bel sepeda dan ketika ia mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Dirinya kaget bukan kepalang karena di seberang jendela ia melihat Kiba sahabatnya mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan bis yg semakin lama semakin cepat

"NARUTO SUKSESLAH DISANA"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari Kiba segera berniat membuka jendela dan membalas teriakan Kiba, masa bodo bila nanti ia diomeli oleh supir karena berteria didalam bis

"YAAA NANTI JIKA AKU KEMBALI AKAN KUTRAKTIR RAMEN SEPUASNYA!"balas Naruto

"KUTAGIH JANJIMU NANTI KARENA KITA INI KELUARGA BUKAN!!" Teriak Kiba lagi yang semakin lama semakin jauh karena kecepatan bis yang semakin bertambah

Naruto tidak kembali berteriak hanya tersenyum sambil membatin didalam hati bahwa ia berjanji suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali dan hidup bersama-sama dengan orang didesa seperti dulu lagi setelah melalui semua ini''

'Aku janji Kiba, aku berjanji '

'demi semuanya, demi orang-orang yang kusayangi'

**terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca maaf kosakata masih berantakan juga ceritanya gajelas wkwkw mohon bimbingannya kedepannya**

**review please senpai**


End file.
